1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of heart assist devices and methods, devices and systems for the in vivo implantation of VADs and its attachment to the heart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heart assist devices are implantable devices that assist the heart in circulating blood in the body. A ventricular assist device (VAD) is an example of a heart assist device that is used to assist one or both ventricles of the heart to circulate blood. For patients suffering from heart failure, assisting the left ventricle with a VAD is more common. Currently, VADs are commonly used as a treatment option or a bridge to transplant for patients with heart failure.
The procedure to implant VADs carries many risks and side effects. The implantation procedure is invasive as surgeons need to access the heart directly by opening the chest with a sternotomy or a thoracotomy. Generally, a heart-lung bypass machine is used during the procedure, but a beating heart procedure may minimize side effects associated with using a heart-lung bypass machine in such a major invasive surgery. However, a beating heart procedure can potentially lead to significant blood loss during the process of implanting the VAD if great care is not exercised.
While procedural related issues during the implantation process can directly impact the success of the implantation, some of these procedural issues may also impact patients' recovery. When complications arise during the implantation process, the recovery time for these very ill patients can be extended. Procedural issues may result in major detrimental side effects for patients, directly increasing the recovery time. The recovery time and risk factors are often compounded by the originally poor health of the heart failure patient in need of the VAD.
A system and method for implanting a ventricular assist device without a sternotomy is desired. Furthermore, a system and method for safely implanting a VAD without requiring heart-lung bypass is desired. Additionally, a system and method for implanting a ventricular assist device in a beating-heart procedure is desired.